Operative: Teeters
|team = red |formationdate = 4/29/2014 |formationtime = 3:53:18 PM |allianceflag = NPObannerflagnew.png |alliance = New Pacific Order |seniority = 4/29/2014 |ruler = The Operative |image_ruler = WikiOperativeAvi.png }} Operative, also known as Teeters, is a member of New Pacific Order. Nation information The Farm is a medium sized, somewhat developed, and established nation at 155 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of The Farm work diligently to produce Iron and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. The Farm is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within The Farm to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. The Farm allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. The Farm believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The Farm will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. New Pacific Order Teeters first joined the New Pacific Order on September 3, 2007. During his tenure he climbed the ranks of the order and held such positions as: Political Analyst, Mentor, Academy Instructor as well as Gamma Battalion NCO/LT, and eventually Colonel. Furthermore, Teeters was elected into the Council of the New Pacific Order in October 2008. Teeters eventually resigned from the NPO on 7 February 2009 Only to return on 26 April. After a rocky transition back into Pacifica Teeters resigned anew on 12 July 2009. After trying several alliances Teeters found himself again on the doorsteps of the New Pacific Order on August 13, 2010. After a grueling application process Teeters rejoined the ranks of Pacifica on August 19. In January of 2012, the nation of Citizen at 1,689 days was deleted due to inactivity. Unfortunately the individual sitting his nation mistakenly forgot to collect taxes allowing the nation to be deleted. After a nearly three year hiatus Teeters returned to the New Pacific Order as Operative on April 29, 2014. Operative passed questioning and was admitted to the Order by Knight on May 4th, 2014; subsequently passing his Academy examination just two days later. On October 10, 2014 the identity of the Operative was declassified thus lifting the veil of Teeters' true identity. The following represents Teeters' career starting on April 29, 2014. For a look at Teeters' history prior to his hiatus please see Teeters. Professions Past and Present Praetorian Guard The 's purpose is to protect the Order and the Pacifican way of life. To that end, Praetorians work to expose impostors, run counterintelligence and counter-terrorism operations and ferret out hostile spies and plotters. The specific duties of the Praetorian Guard are constantly changing to meet the evolving needs of the Order. Teeters began working his first Praetorian Guard case upon his first day as a Pacifican on May 6th, 2014. After processing several cases and carrying out the daily tasks of a Praetorian with exceptional effort, Teeters was invited to join the ranks of the Praetorian Guard on June 12th, 2014. On July 26th, 2014 Teeters was promoted to the rank of Immune. After serving as Immune, Teeters was promoted to the rank of Centurion when both Avatar3619 and Dan100 retired from the same rank. As Real life required Teeters' utmost attention he unfortunately resigned from his post on the 25th of February 2015. However, upon his retirement he was granted the Praetorian Honorary rank of Evocati. After spending two months in retirement, Teeters returned to his role as Centurion. On 10, May 2015 Teeters was promoted to the rank of Prefect after Monty retired from the position after serving as the head of the Praetorian Guard for over two years. Economic Affairs sends out hundreds of millions of dollars to New Pacific Order members and allies as well as tens of thousands of technology to Pacifica's high-tier nations to increase NPO's military might. Economic Affairs contains some of the most highly dedicated and selfless Pacificans, intent on helping the Order increase its strength. After being admitted to the Order, Teeters immediately applied to join the ranks of Economic Affairs as a Technology Procurer. After serving as a paid Technology Procurer, Teeters joined the ranks of Pacifican Financial to serve as a Technology Bank for the New Pacific Order in November of 2014. While continuing as a Technology Bank, Teeters became interested in the strategic operations of Pacific Financial which led to his application and placement as an Analyst within Pacifica's Banking system in April, 2015. In this capacity Teeters Led several banking teams in addition to numerous banking projects. In June 2015, Teeters was promoted to the newly re-introduced position of Associate. In this capacity Teeters continued to manage Pacifican banks and projects. After 16 days as an Associate, SynysterGates was promoted to the Executive of PacFi leading to Teeters' promotion to Director of Pacific Financial. Media Corps Master propagandists all, the members of the are responsible for NPO-related signatures, avatars, and video, as well as speeches, message development, and public relations. The Media Corps is divided into two divisions: the , and the . These divisions work together to spread news, information, and propaganda to all of Francograd and the Cyber Nations community. Teeters, a self taught Photoshop artist, applied and was accepted into the Media Corps as a Pacifican Artists on May 6th, 2014. Since his time in the Graphics Branch, Teeters has been credited with the completion of several Pacifican signatures, Imperial seals, departmental logos, and various Pacifican wards. On 18 September Teeters was promoted to the rank of Senior Artist for his contributions to the Pacifican Media Coprs. Military Command Military Command of the New Pacific Order is one of the most important departments within the New Pacific Order. Military Command are the people who organize the NPO's war and military efforts, lead NPO Battalions into war, and prepare its defenses against any threat that arises. Battalion NCOs are soldiers' first point of contact within the military. NCOs are there for a reason - to lead and help members. Members are invited to Military Command by top-ranking officials to join their ranks when they display the necessary skill, determination, and responsibility to take on the role of an NCO. Teeters began his military career in May, 2014 when he created and became the Squad Leader of the Special Operations Group squad. As a Squad Leader Teeters is responsible for the maintenance and upkeep of his squad and its members. On August 12th, 2014 Teeters was invited to join the ranks Military Command as the Alpha Battalion Non Commissioned Officer (NCO) under ADude. As an NCO, Teeters is a member of Battalion Command responsible for assisting Alpha Battalion's Lieutenant in the day to day operations of the battalion. On 21 September, 2014 Teeters was transferred from Alpha to Bravo Battalion NCO. Here he served under Beta Battalion Lieutenant Pressure. However, after the promotion of both Pressure and RagnarBuliwyf from Lieutenants to Colonels within Military Command, Teeters was promoted from NCO to Alpha Battalion Lieutenant on 21 October, 2014. Unfortunately due to real life constraints, Teeters humbly retired from Military Command on January 12th, 2015 Diplomatic Corps The is renowned the world over for establishing solid friendships and allies. The Imperial Ambassadors of the New Pacific Order Diplomatic Corps travel the Cyberverse to build and maintain relationships with the hundreds of different alliances all over the world, representing the NPO alliance and spreading the light of Pacifica's culture. After waiting the mandated allotment of time, Teeters applied to join the on May 16th, 2014. Upon assignment as a Diplomat, Teeters was responsible for relations with Pacifican Allies Anarchy Inc, and GATO in addition to NSO. After his first month within the Corps, Teeters received the Diplomat of the Month Award, and a promotion to Diplomatic Attache under Malabyte. After the retirement of Malabyte as the Dilber Division Special Envoy on July 7th, 2014 Teeters was chosen to fill his shoes. Due Teeters' OOC time restriction, he retired as the Dilber Divsion Special Envoy on 30 September, 2014. However, due to his experience and desire to continue assisting the he was assigned as a Senior Diplomat in order to assist Diplomatic Leadership. Squad Special Operations Group Teeters is the creator and Squad Leader of the Special Operations Group (SOG). SOG is a considered the most secretive special operations forces within the New Pacific Order. This squad is comprised of operatives from other tier one special missions units. SOG is responsible for operations that include the collection of intelligence in hostile cyberverse, and all high threat military or intelligence operations which the Pacifican government do not wish to be overtly associated. SOG operatives conduct direct action missions such as raids, ambushes, sabotage, targeted killings, and unconventional warfare. SOG also conducts special reconnaissance, that can be either military or intelligence driven. Established on 18 May, 2014 by Teeters, the squad took form with five additional highly trained Pacifican Special Forces operators. Named to SOG was: muffasavil (2IC), Bilrow, Drcool, Konoha04, and King Christ XII. Since its inception, the squad has yet to be called upon by Pacifica's mighty Emperor. While in garrison these Special Forces operatives train and prepare for the next highly classified mission bestowed upon them by their Order. War History Counter Terrorism Wars fought on behalf of the Order not linked to any major conflict Awards Category:Individuals